


Gay Comes In Different Shapes... And Speeds

by get_glitch3d



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: IM GOING TO CRY, M/M, RONNIE THE GAY MALE WHO DOESN'T JUST HIT ON ANYBODY, Speed Racer - Freeform, THIS IS STUPID IM SORRY, bug boy, fabian's, god pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Pietro to a gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Comes In Different Shapes... And Speeds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I pretty much wrote this for a pal.

Pietro was sitting at the bar drinking out of a cup with a straw, it had soda in it or something like that. Peter got it for him, he brought him to this bar, music was thumping and everyone was having a good time. Peter was talking to some guy. Pietro's eyebrows ere furrowed as he looked around.

"What was this place called again?" Pietro shouted over the music, grabbing Peter's arm. The younger boy pursed his lips, not wanting to tell him in case it gave it away.

"Fabian's!" Peter shouted back over the booming music causing Pietro's eyebrows to go up a bit. He just nodded and let go of Peter, looking around a bit. 

"Hey, are you alone?" Asked a brunette who came up to him. Short guy.

"Uh, no. I'm with my friend." Pietro replied, watching him for a moment before turning back to his drink.

"What accent is that?" The man questioned over the booming music, watching Pietro closely.

"Slovakian." Pietro stated, sipping his drink. The straw between his teeth. 

"It's cute." The brunette replied. He looked similar to Peter... But he wasn't him, no one could measure up. Pietro turned to face him.

"Thanks." He replied through clenched teeth, clearly not getting it. 

"I'm Ronnie." The brunette introduced, shaking Pietro's hand.

"Pietro." The silver haired speedster replied, drawing his hand back after a moment. Pietro looked around a bit more, his thoughts were easy to figure out.

There was a dude against another dude, and a few more doing the same thing. Pietro swallowed harshly as he looked around. This bar was all guys, all dudes grinding against dudes shoving their tongues down throats and he even saw a hand slip into pants.

His eyebrows shot up to his silver hair, the sight causing him to choke on his soda. Ronnie was walking away before Pietro stopped him. 

"Is this a gay club?" Pietro asked over the music, his brows furrowed. Ronnie only laughed.

"Like you don't know!" He replied, shaking his head before he looked serious. "Oh, God. You actually don't know. It is a gay club, tonight is bring a friend Friday."

"Thanks." Pietro replied, a sudden feeling of anger washing over him as Ronnie saw the anger form in his eyes. He stalked over to Peter and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the restrooms.

"You brought me to a gay bar!?" Pietro shouted, pushing Peter against the wall as he did. The music wasn't drowning them out now like it was on the main floor.

"Yeah, Pietro, dude - You said you were -"

"Figuring things out!" Pietro cut in, backing away from him to lean against the sink as a man came from one of the stalls, washed his hands and left quickly, apologizing as he did. Pietro dropped his head, shaking it to mess up his hair. 

"You were talking to Ronnie." Peter told him, still standing near the wall.

"He hit on me."

"He doesn't hit on every guy, you should feel lucky." Peter replied, watching Pietro look up at him. "Sorry." He muttered.

"You could have just told me." Pietro said, looking at Peter.

"You would have said no to meeting guys here."

"Because I don't want to meet guys here, would you like to know why, boy genius?" Pietro asked, his accent heavy which was honestly turning Peter on a bit. The younger male nodded, watching his friend stand straight to approach him, pushing his back firmly to the wall again, a hand on each side of his head.

"I already have a guy, and he doesn't know when I say I'm figuring something out that I actually I mean it." Pietro told him gently, his breath hitting Peter's face. He wanted to say it was minty, but it was more spicy, like cinnamon. Peter felt slight dissappointed when Pietro said he already had someone. He was about to speak before Pietro pressed his lips to Peter's, tilting his head to the side as Peter leaned his head back, pressing it against the tiles of the club restroom. Peter's hands moved to Pietro's hair, running his fingers firmly through the soft curls before he dropped them to the back of his neck, gripping the flesh tightly.

Pietro's right hand moved from the wall, going to push through the back of Peter's head, holding the hair to pull on it, bending his head to the side as he moved his lips from his mouth, latching them onto his neck. Peter made a soft sound, the wet feeling of Pietro's lips and tongue against his neck made his skin feel like it was on fire, his moans were soft right up until Pietro bit down, evoking a loud, unexpected sound from his throat.

Pietro smirked against Peter's skin, repeating the process every so often, marks were lining his neck and collarbones like a sort of stamp. "Besides, if I wanted to hook-up with someone, it'd be at the tower, not here in the restroom of a gay club called 'Fabian's'." Pietro told him, pulling away which caused Peter to whine.

"Let's go dance, Bug." Pietro said, opening the restroom door as he intertwined his fingers with Peter's.

"Did you just call me Bug?" Peter asked with a scowl.

"You are a spider, aren't you?" Pietro asked rhetorically, causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"Fine, Speed Racer, let's go."

"What is Speed Racer?" Pietro questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You." Peter replied with a grin forming on his face as the gentle sound of a laugh escaped his lips, shaking his head slightly.


End file.
